Shades of Black
by gurenmark1
Summary: Hei's mysterious past comes to haunt him past feelings spill over and a Psycopath is thrown into the mix making a great thriller full of explosions and lust.


_The Shades of Black 1_ 1st shade- Gray The past:South America- Region: unknown Hei avoided the blast from the contractors acid blast. The acidic blast hitting the tree's behind him with a plop. He glance back swiftly; the acid burning through them quickly with a long loud hiss. He retaliated with a quick throw of his unique dual bladed knife. The blade impaling the contractor in the neck; blood spurted everywhere. The contractors blood decorating the forest floor into a river of red. He pulled the blade back with the hair thin micro cable that could carry half a ton easily. The blade flew back fast and he caught the blade quickly and easily in one fluid practiced move. Why was he doing this he wondered to himself; hiding behind a tree as he heard soft foot steeps approaching. He saw a pale skinned contractor, obviously unaware of his presence. He readied his blade analyzing this new possible enemy. A young girl no older than 18 he judged. She was of an athletic build, with black hair and bright green eyes. He looked for a sign of her ability, he noticed a gun. She wasn't a contractor, probably a PMC like himself. He silently crept around her deeper into the dense trees. He stopped when she came to the dead body of the contractor. He waited to see her reaction; he'd be able to judge her position from her reaction to the dead body. At first the girl stood there stock still. She was silent and it seemed as if the whole forest silenced for a moment. Then with out warning she fell to her knees and began to weep. She sobbed; words mingled into the cascade of tears. Hei crept closer, a fit of morbid curiosity taking over for a moment. "B-Bro-ther," she cried the words hardly distinguishable through sobs. Hei closed his eye's, the words were a hard reminder of why he was here. To protect his sister. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, and nor did he want to think of it. Lost in the thought; he didn't notice the girl getting up and turning to him. She'd spotted him, he readied the blade; but instead of pulling the gun and shooting him, the girl stumbled over and fell into his arms. She was cold and clammy; she was in shock. She looked into his eye's and he into hers. "Will you... Kill me?" _ Hei lay next to the girl who was several years younger than himself. They're bodies nude in the cool South American night, above them the night sky was filled with shooting stars. He pulled her closer to himself. She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to the Dark Reaper. She looked at his features, he was average in most respects. Average face and build, but the way his eye's looked at you, so dark and blue she couldn't help it in just one night of senseless passion and she'd fallen in love. She looked up at him; she smiled at him. He gave her a small gentile smile. She blushed red and looked away, snuggling close to him and slept_ He returned to camp later the next day. His comrades in arm looked up at him as he walked into camp. They looked at him resentfully. Rationally they should of left and assumed him dead, but the fact that his sister required a body guard after she used her powers was to trouble some for the others and she was the most powerful of all making it the logical thing to do instead of wasting their chance at a large pay check just for standing around while the massacre artist killed everything that dared threaten her. The girl would often look up at the false stars to watch them fall from the sky saying strange cryptic things to her brother such as, " Look Hei I mad the sky so beautiful again. As he sat down his sister came and sat with him calmly looking at the sun about to set. They always waited until night as they're job was the hunting down of big name contractors that killed their sides contractors in large amounts. His sisters head leaned against his shoulder and she closed her eye's and was asleep quickly. The others glared at him his rational counterparts annoyed by this sign of weakness, this sign of affection. _ Kotomi... Last night... he wondered was what he had right? Last night he'd... He'd taken advantage of her in her moment of pain. Would she be crushed to find him gone in the morning? He didn't know. As he carried his sister away cradled in his arms asleep, the bodies of dozens of contractors lay on the ground dead. As he did so, an unfamiliar feeling crept up on him. He hadn't felt this in a while... he felt guilty, but he'd saved a life that night. The girl would of killed herself if he had not consoled her. He was unsure what he'd done was still so... so... gray to him. _ Present day-Japan Bk-201 swung from building to building looking back over his shoulder. Chief Kirihara's car still chased after him, hot on his tail. He silently cursed to himself. How that woman managed to look attractive and keep up in a fast pace chase like this was a mystery to him. He returned his gaze forward. Suddenly the buildings that he'd swung from ran out. Crap he'd run out of buildings to swing off of, he realized. He did summersaulted in mid-air accompanied by several other neat aerobatic moves; helanded in a park bellow. The trees miraculously breaking his fall. He pulled him self from the manicured bush he'd landed; he was certain the shape of his rear end would permanently be apart of the hedge. He ran forward through the winding paths of the park; he hoped that chief Kirihara was having a slow day, and not going to be able to get to the park fast enough before made his escape. He had no such luck. He jumped back suddenly as a bullet pinged off of the ground in front of him. She was here already; shit he didn't need this kind of distraction tonight. "Freeze contractor," called out the chief; her revolver aimed at him. He raised his arms in surrender. "Don't move again," she said. Hei didn't want to kill her, she was a nice woman and he had an interest in her that went beyond the friendship her and his Lee persona had. He was about to flick out the blade hidden in the sleeve of his bullet prof over coat; when suddenly the chief dashed forward and grabbed his wrist, ginning at her victory over the masked contractor who's smiling mask had seemed to gloat at her inability to catch. She kept her gun trained on his chest; at this range the likely hood she'd miss was zero. She'd stopped him drawing his blade; this was just another inconvenience after so many tonight He kicked out, sweeping her feet out from under her. She fell onto her bottom, but quickly rolled back in a neat summersault and recovered quickly. Hei looked around for something to hide behind so he could make good his escape. He was going to be caught, all because he felt human emotions. He, not for the first time, cursed his lack of rational reasoning that other contractors had. This simple thing was going to be his down fall, but also it had saved him before, and maybe now it could save him again. He ran to the side trying to circle around and flee from the chief, but she wasn't so compliant. She grabbed him and spun him around. He reversed it and got her in a full nelson through some amazing reversal technique. She was panting now, her rear pressing against his crotch. This position brought their bodies close together. This slightly arousing the Dark Reaper. He quickly did something completely irrational. He some how undid his mask so only half of his face was covered. He leaned forward and kissed the struggling chief. The chief was struck dumb. She went limp in his arms. He pulled away, pushing her away as he did so. She stumbled forward giving him time to run away. She regained her bearings, breaking out of he daze. She realized what she'd felt pressed against her rear, it was indecent and not right, but some how it aroused her immensely. Contractors shouldn't get aroused, what was BK-201, and why was this so exciting to her? Did she have a danger fetish? She gave chase to the Dark Reaper; finally she caught up with him. He spun around and caught a fist that was thrown at him. He was running backwards in her defense. He caught her fist and held it, then suddenly he tripped. They tumbled around as he and she fell, dragging them down and some how he got up on top of her. He was panting, and so was she, the thrills of the fight... and the kiss all so great. Some how she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, lust prevalent in her gaze. Then suddenly he was gone in an instant, breaking her grasp and running away then his grappling line jetted out and he was gone. What had just come over her? She sat up blushing, her glasses slightly askew. She really needed to get out more if she was getting aroused from a criminal, but could anyone resist the python in his pants. She grew redder at the thought. A/N Just so you know I have no clue where I'm going with this story so...yeah. Oh btw I wrote this on my ipod so no complaining of my grammar.


End file.
